Override 469
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Caboose is the ODST from the Freelancer Project? And he's a cyborg? What! *just a another theory. Rated T because I said so.*
1. Chapter 1

**My friend was telling me how she thought the random ODST should be Caboose, because it would be cool. I told her that it wasn't possible, but she did convince me that it would be /really/ cool if it were him. But than why doesn't he ever mention it? That question gave me a great idea. Now, I know it's not possible and all, but it's still cool. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Caboose charged down the hallway, the whole gang right behind him. Grif held his left side with blood seeping through his fingers. Not to long ago Caboose had tensed up, and when Grif had walked over to ask what was up with that Caboose shot him in the ribs and took off running, hitting Washington in the jaw and giving his visor a crack at the bottom. It had all ended with Tucker screaming after him and everyone chasing the blue idiot down the hallway. Wash called out to Caboose, getting a grenade tossed back at them as a response. Grif screamed and leaped over it as it went behind them and exploded, sending them all crashing to the ground.

"Grif, get off!" Simmons snapped as he rolled the orange soldier off of him. Simmons looked up as Caboose stopped at the corner and turned to them. "Caboose! Come back!" Simmons called down to him. Caboose didn't move, just looked at them for a long while. Caboose turned to them and Simmons felt relief, but it was short lived as Caboose took out another grenade. "Caboose, no!" But it was too late, he pulled the pin and sent it flying towards them. Caboose ran off and everyone tried to scramble to their feet to get away, but were not fast enough. Simmons tried to get up, but Grif accidentally pushed him down, putting his face right in front of the grenade. The grenade exploded and they were all sent flying backwards. Simmons groaned.

"Simmons? Simmons!" Grif screamed, running over to his friend and rolling him over onto his back. Simmons' ears rung loudly and his head rolled around as his eyes tried to focus. He thought he heard Sarge say his name a few times, and someone shook him vigorously. He heard Wash speak and someone shoved everyone away as they knelt over him, taking off his helmet. Simmons winced as the light poured in against his face, making everything brighter than the sun. Someone smacked him lightly and Simmons smacked their hand away. His eyes started to shut. "Simmons? No, don't do that! SIMMONS!" And the lights and Grif's voice faded out.

...

Carolina whirled around as the door slid open to reveal Caboose running in. She gritted her teeth and let out a low hiss, what the hell was he doing here? Didn't she tell him and the others to stay behind? Even Caboose, being as dumb as he is, could understand that. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave but words failed her as he walked passed her and stood in front of the Director, kneeling. Carolina stuttered quietly to say something, but couldn't find a word. Church appeared by her left shoulder and stared as the Director smiled and Caboose stayed kneeling by him.

"C-Caboose?" Church said quietly, confused. Caboose stood at the Director's command and turned to Church. He reached up and grabbed his helmet, taking it off for the first time Church could ever recall. Carolina let out a gasp and stepped back as Church jerked in surprise. Caboose's left eye had metal going over it, making the eye shine a bright red. The metal curved around the back of his head and came down by the right side of his neck. The panels glowed and shimmered in different places as Caboose just stared into nothing, just staring into the empty air. Church gathered himself and turned to glare at the Director. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"I saved him," the Director said flatly, placing a hand on Caboose's shoulder. He pulled the hand back slightly as Church growled and his hologram stepped forward in sync with Carolina. He put his hand back down at his side and Caboose glanced over at the Director as he stepped back into the shadow he had been standing in when they entered. He picked something up and handed Caboose a DMR, which he took along and put on his back, taking out the shotgun he had stolen from Sarge. He turned to Church and Carolina. "Override 469, priority Alpha." Caboose tensed and cocked the shotgun, aiming it at Carolina. "Kill them."

"Caboose, no!" Church screamed, but the blue soldier paid no heed to his words as he charged at Carolina and she charged back after a quick apology to Church for attacking his friend. Church's hologram was gone and he watched in horror as Caboose knocked Carolina's Plasma Rifles out of her hands with ease, kicked her in the gut, hit her head on his knee, and twisted her, making her fall to the ground. She looked up, gasping for breath and spitting up some blood. She grunted as Caboose used one hand to lift her up, aiming his shotgun at her face with one hand. Church appeared in-between the gun and Carolina.

"Out of the way," Caboose said in a deep voice, glaring at Church's hologram. Church paused a moment, thinking as he stared at Caboose. What had happened to the sweet, innocent man Church had come to know and care for? The man who trusted everybody no matter what and would follow Church everywhere and anywhere. The man who laughed at everything, didn't understand anything, and cared for everyone. If he had been human at this moment, tears would be streaking down Church's cheeks.

"Caboose, what did he do to you?" Church said, his hologram walking on the shotgun and walked up to the man, getting him to back his head up a bit to look at him. "What happened to you? Huh? Why are you acting like this? You never act like this, you know that! He may have put some weird computer program mumbo-jumbo in your head, but you're still you! Micheal J. Caboose, I know you better than anybody! You like ice-cream for breakfast, you can't have lunch because you don't digest fast enough for it, you always try to cook even though you know you can't just so someone will help you, and you hate cabbages, can't stand them in fact.

"You're favorite TV show is Rugrats, and you hate that they canceled it and are still looking for new episodes even though you know they'll never come. You love cats more than dogs, and had a kitten when you were little. You are good at making pancakes, fantastic at it in fact, and I loved them even though I always complained just because I couldn't act like I did because I supposed hate you. But I don't hate you, I could never hate you Caboose. You're my best friend, and how could I ever hate my best friend?" Caboose stared at Church for a long moment, before looking past him at Carolina, starting to pull the trigger. Church looked down at his holographic feet, knowing he couldn't say anything to change his friend's mind. But looking down made him miss Caboose's happy smile.

"I didn't know you noticed," Caboose remarked, getting Church to look up. Carolina could sense Church's joy at Caboose's smile and response. Caboose turned towards the Director, aiming his shotgun at him. The Director rose out of his chair, glaring at Caboose.

"I gave you an order, now follow it!" he snapped. Caboose shook his head and looked over at Church appeared by his shoulder, leaning up against it with his helmet off and a smirk on his face. The Director glanced over as Carolina picked up her Plasma Rifles and stood by Caboose's side. The Director's gaze shifted between all three, looking a bit worried now.

"You see Director, I figured out anything thing you never could," Church said, pushing himself away from Caboose's shoulder. His helmet appeared and he put it back on his holographic image. "You can have all the weapons, guards, and any other kind of shit you think you need to take out your enemies. But without your friends, you're nothing. You are empty, and sad. And that's all you are ever gonna be!" Caboose cocked his shotgun.

"Damn straight," he replied, as Church's hologram disappeared. Carolina could sense Church's happy smile, and she smiled as well. He was right, friends were very powerful. And even though they were stupid and annoying, the Reds and Blues were her friends. And the always would be.

* * *

**And there you have it, hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I forget to tell you what happened to Simmons DX My friend was bit upset at that, so here you go. Sorry guys.**

**P.S This can be seen as Grif/Simmons if you really want it to be, but I would like to note that it's not intended that way.  
**

* * *

"Simmons, SIM-MONS!" Grif screamed, using the syllables as he always did when he was yelling at his friend. Wash had to wrap his arms around the soldier's waist to be able to pull him up to his feet and away from Simmons, but even than it was a struggle to do so. Wash tossed Grif to the ground, but the man never took his eyes off of Simmons. Wash shook him violently, getting Grif to look up at the Freelancer.

"Get a hold of yourself, he's going to be fine," Wash told him. Grif nodded and watched as Wash and Doc knelt over the fallen soldier. He didn't take his eyes off him for a second, just hoping that he would be all right. He didn't know what he'd do if Simmons didn't make it. The maroon soldier had been the only companion he could stand talking too, and they had most of the same opinions. They both agreed Sarge was annoying and wasn't the best leader, that Donut was gay and more annoying than Sarge, that Caboose was dumb and annoying but kinda cute (almost like how you view a puppy as cute), that Tucker was a stud and made to many sex jokes, and that Church was an asshole. But they also could talk about anything, and the other didn't care about what it was, sometimes it was even feelings from time to time.

"Simmons? Yeah, that's right, follow the light," Doc. spoke up, throwing Grif out of his thoughts. He straighten up and looked over as Simmons opened his eyes and followed the flashlight that Doc. moved back and forth. "All right, he's good." Doc. turned off the flashlight and stood up. Wash helped Simmons sit up. He asked if he was feeling all right and Simmons nodded. Wash yelled out in surprise and jumped back as Grif leaped forward, hugging Simmons.

"Goddamnit man, don't do that!" Grif screamed at him. Simmons merely laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off!" Grif yelled out in surprise as he was tossed to the floor, everyone laughed at the sight. Grif smirked and laughed as well. For a moment everyone forgot about Caboose's betrayal, about how he shot Grif and nearly killed Simmons. All they knew was the laughter they shared. But this moment was shortlived. For they heard the sound of gunshots down the hall.

* * *

**Well, there it is.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
